Jason Enter The Unknown
by SilverFoxTiger
Summary: Jason was just a regular teen going to school when an accident happen add it all changed. Leave a review, suggestion on how I could improve my story. I don' t own RWBY it Monty Oum who created this show.


Jason enters the Unknown.

Chapter One: Accident

My name is Jason I am 17 years old. I am a junior at my high school. I have a little sister name Amanda who is 13. At my aunt house is where my sister and I live.

It was a cloudy Friday; I was enjoying riding my bike to school when a rain and lightning storm hit the city. I didn't have my umbrella with me at that moment so I was soaking wet going to school. While riding my bike a lightning bolt struck in front of me blinding me. When I got my vision back, I saw a car driving at me with a blink from my eye I tried to move away, but was too late. After getting hit by a car, all I see darkness where light never appear. I thought to myself, I am dead, I won't be able to my little sister again and be there for her graduation and achievement her goal's in life (crying in my thought).

When I open my eye I see a bright white light shining at my face, I thought I was in hospital and survived the car accident. When I got up all I see was a forest full of red leave tree and sun shining bright with white light.

After looking around at my surrounding I started too cried out for help, but no one respond. After hour and hour of calling of help, I decide to find my way to out of this weird forest. While walking around the forest, I stumble to a bear family and they were really mad and protective. I notice through the bear parent were baby cubs showing the reason why they were mad and protective. After understand the mess I got into I ran to hide in the tree before the bears start to attack me. While hiding behind the tree I heard a rustling in bush in front of me. I remembered I had my pocket knife with me to defend myself, I took it out ready to fight. When the mysteries figure came out of the bushes showed a giant bear on his two feet with it two claws ready to slash at me. After seeing the bear and how huge it is I started to run away from the bear, but the bear was running faster than me. When I stop to hide the big bear use his paw and knock me into a tree, knocking me out, before I went out unconscious, I caught a glimpse of a red object fighting the big bear.

When I awoke from a small nap, I found myself in a room with beds and books. I saw a bed hanging on with some rope and was waiting to fall on me or person lying under it. I turn my head to see what time it is, I see an innocent looking girl that looks like my little sister staring at me. We both stared at each other for about five minute before I spoke up.

So Where am I, asking the innocent girl?

You are in the room of Team Ruby at Beacon High, said the Innocent girl.

Am I Dead or Alive, asking the innocent girl?

You are alive, said the innocent girl

Okay. (Getting up and being stop to see a handcuff cuff on my hand and the bed I am laying in.

Can I get out of these cuffs please, asking the innocent girl?

Innocent girl said, Nope.

Could you explain why you cuff me?

Well about that when I was searching through your backpack I found a pocket knife, two packs of gum, a can of soda, two books involve with science and math, and five notebook, one is for drawing and four was class notes, and a deck of cards. I may also drink the soda can.

You did what! Wait Wait you drank the can that I had in my backpack right, asking the innocent girl

Yeah, it had a fruity and strong like coffee said the innocent girl.

That because that an energy drink that I was planning to drink when I get tired in class. Did you drink the whole can?

Yeah (burp) excused me said the innocent girl.

So little girl what is your name, asking innocent girl?

Could you not call me little and I am Ruby Rose by the way.

I am Jason by the way and was it you that person that attack that bear in that forest.

Yeah, said Ruby. By the way it took me two hour to carry you but thanks to that drink that I found in your backpack I was able to bring you here to rest.

So Ruby how old is you?

I am 15 years old said Ruby.

Okay, I am 17 years old.

That great that mean you can apply to learn at this school, said Ruby.

I will think about it.

(Door opens showing three girls walking in and talking to each other and seeing Ruby)

What is wrong with you Ruby, bringing a stranger to our dorm room he could kidnap you said blonde hair girl.

Sorry, but I found him in the forest and was about to be eaten by a Grimm, please forgive me sis said Ruby.

Alright I forgive you said the blonde hair girl.

After watching the argument between ruby and blonde a white hair girl was staring at me and started too yelled at me.

After she finished, she see me crying.

Why are you crying, said with gentle voice from white hair girl?

It nothing it was when I was little at age 6 my parent was killed in a car accident and I started to live with uncle. My uncle was the very mean men, he would make me everyday practice four am to eight pm the art of sword. When I turn fourteen I didn't want to do the art of sword, he started to yell at me and slapping and punching me before he could do more harm my sister stop him and made a deal with him that she will do the practice the art of sword instead of me. After a year we move in with our aunt thinking it was dangerous to live with our uncle. When you at me it reminded me of my wicked and cruel uncle and I still regret not able to defend myself instead of having my sister.

Oh I didn't mean to make you cry, said white hair girl.

It all right, and what is you name Miss?

I am Weiss Schnee heiress of Schnee Dust Company said White Hair girl.

What a nice name.

Would please introduce yourself so I can remember your name?

Okay (said all four girls).

I will start first I am Ruby Rose Leader of Team Ruby, said Ruby.

I am Weiss Schnee partner with Ruby and Member of Team Ruby, said Weiss.

I am Blake Belladonna Partner with Yang and Member of Team Ruby, said Blake while reading a book.

I am Yang Xiao Long Partner with Blake and Member of Team Ruby, said Yang with two thumbs up.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang ask what my name is.

My name is Jason Silver

That a nice name.

Can I ask you a question?

Yes, what is it.

Is there a kitchen could use here to cook dinner for myself and for you guy to show my gratitude for helping me in forest.

Yes there is one and they do allow student to cook if they don't want to eat the school meals.

Great, can you show me where it is?

Gladly we will show you there.

Before you leave can someone get me out of these cuff it starting to sore my wrist.

Oh, I almost forgot to let you go said Ruby.

There you go you are free, let get to kitchen I want to see what you are cooking.

**Arriving At Cafeteria **

Before I cook here are lists of things I cook for my sister and my aunt.

I would like to have Fish and chip as main and dessert is Cookies said Ruby

I would like to have Lobster with pasta and for dessert is Crème Brule said Weiss

I would like to have Grilled Steak with Baked Potatoes for dessert a Chocolate milkshake said Yang

I would like to have Tuna casserole and for dessert is Chocolate Cake with cream on top.

Okay.

Hey Guys said blonde hair teen with three other people, what are you doing and what with the fancy table cloth over the clean lunch table and what with this guy.

Well Jaune this Is Jason and he will be cooking us dinner tonight to show his thanks for saving him in forest, said Ruby.

Oh, said Jaune. Jason meets my team Pyrhha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren.

Hello said to all of Team JNPR.

So Jason is it okay with you that you can cook dinner for our team and we would pay you for the meal said Jaune.

Jaune, you don't need to pay me at all, I enjoy cooking for you guys you seem to be nice people I have met so far other than team Ruby.

Wow you are nice, Jason my team give our thanks for your kindness to us.

Your welcome Jaune and here is your choice for dinner.

I would like to have a Beef burger with fries and for dessert is Crème Brule said Jaune

I would like to have a Salad with sliced baked chicken and for dessert is fruit salad said Pyrrha

I would like to have Pancakes and for dessert is Ice cream said Nora

I would like to have stir fried vegetable and meat with rice and dessert is a nice cup of hot tea said Ren

Okay your meals will be coming soon.

(In the kitchen)

Well, let get started putting on Cook clothes to start the cooking.

Team Rwby, and Team JNPR dish was finish it took forty-five minute to cook them all.

Okay guys sorry for a long wait I was trying to find the ingredient to make it.

That is okay, dinner just started for the student and we have a lot of time and it Weekend tomorrow.

Okay, here enjoy your dinner, I hope you enjoy.

Everyone look at their dish it looks delicious and fancy like at an expansive restaurant.

Team Ruby and Team JNPR pick up their forks, knife, and spoon to eat this delicious meal.

At same time they ate a piece of their Dinner all of them made a noise that sound like they choke on their food. After one minute of silence, Team Rwby and team JNPR started to eat like crazy except for Weiss, Pyrrha, and Ren.

I hear both team say good, delicious and that it taste better then school lunches.

While both teams are enjoying their meal, in the cafeteria that caught my eye seeing a tall and muscular boy with three other guys is bullying a rabbit eared girl. I got up from my sit and went up to the tall boy and start to yell at him to stop bullying the poor girl.

What a little puny person like you would mess with a tall and strong person liked myself to defend a Faunus girl right here, said the tall boy.

I am warning you I will tell the staff at this school about this.

What would the staff do about me bullying this girl instead they would send you to the police for treason passing this school, said the tall boy.

I am warning you let her go or I will do harm to you.

Like what you going to punch me uff (I started to punch the tall teen).

The tall teen let go off the girl rabbit girl ear, Go tell the teacher or staff, before get a punch to face by the tall teen in the eye.

Both team Rwby and JNPR tried to stop the fighting after hearing me yelled at Cardin.

The fighting stop when two staff or teacher arrive to the start of the fight.

What the heck happen here and I want to know who is responsibly said by blonde hair with glasses women?

Ruby said, well Jason here saw Cardin bullying Velvet so he tried to stop him from bullying Velvet because Cardin was hurting Velvet by pulling her ears that it Mrs. Goodwitch

I see and who is this Jason said Mrs. Good witch?

He is right here, he can cook and nice person.

Is it why I see a table with a dinner cloth and expensive restaurant food that your team and JNPR are eating?

Why yes mam said Ruby.

I see and This Jason can I talk to him.

He is right here.

Hello, Miss.

Can you please tell me your full name sir?

Gladly, It Jason Silver.

Well Mr. Silver I will be calling your parent for trespassing school ground.

Miss Goodwitch can I explain something said Ruby

Why yes Ruby, what is it, said Miss Goodwitch

Well Jason here I found him in the forest and he say that in the real world he is a student in a high school and has a sister. He believed that he got teleported to this world.

Ruby Rose, I think you are making that excuse because he cook you a big batch of cookies and look to me like he bribing you, said Miss Goodwitch.

Miss Goodwitch, I would wait and look through any file on him before calling the police to take him away, said silver hair man.

Mr. Silver, seeing you has talent to cook; I will have our local lunch lady take a week off and have him instead to cook for the student here at Beacon making him busy while I and Miss. Goodwitch find information about him and decide.

Sir, can I ask what is your name is, said Jason.

My name is Professor Ozpin the Headmaster of Beacon.

Okay and cooking for the student here at Beacon is my punishment is that right sir.

Yes and can you do me a favor Mr. Silver, said Ozpin.

Yes what I could do for you sir.

I would like to have two cups of hazelnut coffee. In my coffee I want two sugars and three cream and for Miss Goodwitch is one sugar and two cream and with some cookies and you start tomorrow hope you ready to face a lot student.

Okay, your orders will be coming up soon.

Great and tell anyone from team Rwby to show you the way to my office.

Jason before you go to the kitchen can we say something said both team Rwby and Jnpr.

Sure, what is it?

We want to thank you for making us a delicious meal and that we enjoy eating it, said both team Rwby and Jnpr.

Jason you owe me a batch of your cookies, said Ruby

Thank for your compliment and I will make them as soon I have time to do so.

Now you will excuse me I need to finish one last order and Ruby could you please show the way to the Professor Ozpin's office if you so kindly please.

**At Professor Ozpin's Office**

There is no file yet on Mr. Silver yet, said Miss. Goodwitch.

Knock, Knock, Knock. Who there, said Ozpin?

This is Jason Silver; you order two cups of coffee.

You allow coming in, Mr. Silver, said Ozpin.

Here is your coffee Miss Goodwitch and Ozpin.

Thank you, said both Ozpin and Goodwitch. You can leave Jason and breakfast start at 8:00 Am so you better get up early at 6:00 am.

Okay, have a goodnight sir.

Is everything okay Miss Goodwitch, said Ozpin?

I am fine Ozpin it that when I taste this coffee it remind my mother before she get got killed in car accident, said Miss Goodwitch.

Well we got a student who can make better coffee than my coffee maker and let continue searching, said Professor Ozpin.

You are right, said Miss Goodwitch.


End file.
